


the best intentions

by weatheredlaw



Series: radio edit [8]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>kai:</b> orgasms are being had dex get over it<br/><b>grif:</b> hate u</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best intentions

**Author's Note:**

> i had originally intended to write this from simmons' perspective but idk sister just came out. i think it was necessary.

Kai doesn't really make a lot of things about herself a secret, she doesn't believe in that. She's not like her brother -- emotionally stagnated, groping around for a rope in the dark of every relationship he's ever been in. Honestly, she's completely _shocked_ that Tucker hasn't kicked him to the curb, mostly because Dex is a time bomb of self-destructive behavior. But Tucker's patient, and she likes him for that. God knows her brother needs it. 

She has a type that she goes for. That type usually does nothing good for her, because Kai doesn't look for a lot of long-lasting qualities. For a while she was in school, and dating was so _hard._ That's why Tucker had been easy to get along with. He wasn't interested in it, either. That's why it was easy to make it out of school without all the dramatic hangups her friends seemed to exit with. And when she broke out, finally started doing what she wanted to do, getting her career going seemed a lot more important than getting a guy in her life fulltime. 

So when she takes a hard right and slams right into Simmons, it kind of shakes her up. A lot. 

Literally. She slams right into him.

" _Fuck_ \--"

"God _dammit_ \--"

He's spilled coffee on her shoes, and she's definitely spilled tea on his pants. Kai looks up and Simmons looks up and it takes a second before he recognizes her, his face softening. "Hey." 

" _Jesus_ , Dick, what's your problem?"

He rolls his eyes, immediately defaulting back to know-it-all-asshole mode. "Excuse you. Those are sandals. You'll be fine. Meanwhile I'll be lucky if don't have fucking third degree burns on my balls." Someone at the table near them makes a noise and Simmons huffs in their general direction. 

"These aren't just _sandals_ , okay? They're--"

"Please do not tell me what they are, or how much they cost."

Kai figures she can let him off the hook a little bit and lightens up. "I got them at Ross," she admits. "They were like fifteen bucks. Don't even worry about it."

"Lemme buy you another tea."

"Yeah, alright. That seems fair." She follows him to the register, scoring a biscotti to go with it. "Thanks, dude." Simmons nods, remaking his coffee to his weird exact specifications and snapping the lid on it. "So, uh. How's work?"

"Not bad." He takes a sip and seems satisfied. "Where are you headed?"

"My office is down the street. It's my first day." 

"Grif said you got a job. What're you doing?"

"Event planning, actually. Dunno, I kept pallin' around with you guys to different things and I had a good time, so I figured why not give it a go? Turns out I pretty much _rock_ at it." Simmons snorts into his coffee cup and Kai counts it as a win. "Anyway, I joined a group. I'm tagging along to some weddings this week, learning the ropes." 

"Well congrats, that's pretty cool. I'm gonna park my ass at this table over here for an hour and read."

"Is that a _Star Wars_ novel?" He holds it up for her to see. " _Nerd._ "

"You're such a Grif," he mutters.

Kai holds up her cup of tea, backing toward the door. "You know it, baby. Proud _of it._ "

 

 

 

Following her brother around on a job here or there did pretty much _nothing_ to help Kai get ready for _this_ job. On her first day, she runs more than she usually does at the gym, and quickly realizes her sandals, now coffee-scented, are not going to cut it. One of the women she works with takes pity on her partway through the day and loans her a pair of black, sensible shoes from the trunk of her car, and Kai nearly weeps. 

When she gets home, she soaks in the tub for almost an hour. 

**simmons:** How was your first day?  
 **kai:** do u always capitalize?  
 **simmons:** Do you always change the subject?  
 **kai:** can u only text questions?  
 **simmons:** Do you think we could do this all night?

Kai gets out of the tub, wrapping her towel around her, texting him as she goes into the kitchen. She and Simmons haven't really talked much in a while -- he's Grif's best friend and usually, like, the worst around girls. When she first met him, he wouldn't look at her for an hour and mostly fumbled with napkins and folded them all wrong and stuttered so hard Sarge had to send him outside to fucking relax. Grif says she's the only girl he's met that he doesn't basicaly impload around.

He's also pretty much the opposite of the guys she usually pays attention to.

Which is a stupid thing to think. She's not paying attention to Simmons. She's just texting him back. 

And she's only flirting a little. And he's cute, kinda. In a tall, gangly, dorky kind of way. With nice forearms, she supposes. From all that heavy lifting and stuff in the kitchen. And he's got freckles, which isn't, like, a tragedy or anything. And he doesn't look from her chest down, and he bought her another coffee and he's being really freaking adorable --

 _Fucking fuck get your shit together woman._

Kai tosses her phone onto the counter, like that will make it _stop_ , or something. She puts on her pajamas and comes back, but there's still another message from him, waiting for her to answer.

 **simmons:** Do you want to get dinner with me?

She groans, smacking the phone against her forehead because she _does_ , honestly, she _really_ does. This nerdy, stupid guy who mouths off to her brother and doesn't mince words or walk on eggshells around anyone. She totally wants to date the _crap_ out of him. She doesn't even really want to fuck him, but she bets he's adorably awkward about the whole thing. Probably takes it nice and slow and asks lots of questions and always has a condom, like a fucking gentleman. 

**kai:** sure. tell me when, tell me where.

 

 

 

"I'm not awkward around women."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm fine around _you_." 

Kai rolls her eyes. "Yeah, because you've known me for like _five years_. I'd be fucking worried if you were still acting like a total dweeb arond me. But when we met, you dropped a plate of spinach puffs on the ground and Donut _flipped_." 

Simmons covers his face with one hand. " _Fuck_. He totally did, didn't he?"

"Uh, yeah. It was freaking hilarious."

"Oh god. This was a terrible idea. I'm gonna go to the bathroom and climb out the window now." 

Kai kicks him gently under the table. "Nah, stay. You're kinda cute when you get all awkward and shit."

"You're not even listening to yourself, are you?" He shakes his head and takes a long drink of his water. He is, actually, being really nervous and awkward around her, twitching a little, playing with his silverware. She wants to reach out and make him stop, because the movement is making her a little bit crazy. But to be fair, there is a total difference between them just being friends and them going on a real actual date. Like this one.

Even Kai feels a little nervous. She orders a glass of red wine, to calm her nerves, but she doesn't think it'll really help. God, when's the last time she went on a freaking _date?_ Probably five years ago. Back when she was a freshman, or maybe just before, when she thought she _could_ date, but that was mostly just a terrible idea. It's probably still a terrible idea, considering how lousy they both seem to be at it. 

"You look nice," Simmons says, sounding like he's going through puberty. Kai keeps her lips pressed tight and nods, hard. _Oh god, okay maybe you can just call this off, maybe he'll understand._ "This is really terrible, isn't it?"

"No," she finally manages. "Okay, I'm just. Bad. At dating. So." She figures she should just be honest and says to him, "I'm better at just having sex, honestly. I'm good at it, it doesn't require a whole lot of commitment."

"Right. I don't do a lot of that."

"Sex or commiting?"

"Both," he admits, neck flushing. "I mean I have. I just. Don't. I can, of course. I mean. Fuck." Kai laughs behind her wine glass and Simmons covers his face with both hands. "I've been working and _working_ for so long. It's just hard to stop, you know? And then by the time you get out there, you can't remember what you used to like or want because everything you like and want is different know."

Kai nods. "I get that."

Simmons looks incredibly relieved, sitting up a little straighter. "You do."

"I didn't date in college because I was studying _all_ the time, Jesus. And now I've got this job, but sometimes it feels like the shit I used to really want doesn't matter as much as the shit I want now."

"Exactly. I mean I'm not looking for like, the Leia to my Han or whatever--"

"Oh my god, you're such a nerd."

Simmons scowls. "You're ruining our moment."

"Oh, were we having a moment?" She leans forward, grinning. "I wasn't aware. Tell me more about our moment, Obi-Wan."

He raises his hands in mock defeat. "I give up. I'm leaving."

"No, no. Stay. I'm having fun."

Simmons raises an eyebrow. "You are?"

"I am."

And she completely, and totally is.

 

 

 

Somewhere around the fouth date, Kai asks the question. "Have you told my brother about us?"

Simmons looks sheepish and maybe a little ashamed. "Um, no?" God, his voice is doing that weird squeaky thing again and she shouldn't be endeared but she totally is. _Ass._ "Should I?"

"No."

"Oh."

"I mean, like. Not yet. I just...Grif is super protective and you're his best friend and I'm pretty sure there's totally a rule about this. Somewhere. I mean there was a _Friends_ episode about it."

"You're joking."

"Shut up." She folds her arms over her chest. " _Anyway._ The point is I want to be the one to tell him."

"So tell him."

"When I'm ready," she adds quickly. Simmons nods, leaning forward on the table and giving her that kind of weird, earth-shattering little grin he has that shouldn't make her totally crazy, but totally does. Kai shoves some salad into her mouth, looking anywhere but at his face. "Can I give my boss you guys' card?"

"Fuck, yeah that'd be awesome. I mean we're doing fine, but business is business," he says, his voice tipping down into a poor imitation of Sarge. Kai laughs around her fork, spitting salad onto her plate. "Sorry."

"That was the _worst._ "

"Grif's better at it."

"He totally is, oh my God." 

Simmons rolls his eyes and hands over one of their cards. "You're the meanest person I've ever dated."

Kai pauses, her fingers on the card, touching his. "Are we dating?"

"I meant, like. Gone on multiple dates with. You know."

"Do you want to be dating?"

"It's been two weeks. I don't know what I want, honestly." 

"Okay." She takes the card from him, putting it into her purse. "Maybe we just...give it some more time."

"Yeah. Of course. Absolutely. Gather more data before coming to a conclusion."

"Please, stop."

Simmons shakes his head. " _Never._ "

 

 

 

Date nine. He takes her to a drive-in. It shouldn't be difficult, but it is. Kai's had the longest week ever, finally been in charge of a few things at work and, yeah, of course, totally nailed every single one of them, but she spent three days being mostly awake and now she's struggling to keep her eyes open. Simmons keeps looking at her, and she's trying to look interested, but eventually, she totally passes out, waking up with a start outside her apartment building.

"Wah happen?"

"You fell asleep. So I drove you home."

"I ruined our date."

"No, not really. It wasn't a very good movie. There was a major plot whole right from the beginning. I suspect it'll end in a _deus ex machina_ or something similar." Kai blinks at him, trying to keep him in focus. Simmons turns off his car. "I'm going to make sure you get upstairs safe, okay?"

"M'kay." She leans heavily against him as he gets her into the elevator, feeling like a bag of noodles. "You're so nice."

"Where's your key?" She hands him her entire purse and he flushes for a second, going through it quickly to get them out and open the door. "Come on, just real quick. In and out, I promise."

"Just like every other guy," she mutters. Simmons doesn't say anything, just takes her to her bedroom and bends down to untie her sensible, black shoes, laying her on her side. "That was mean. Sorry."

"It's fine. You sleep, okay? I'm gonna lock your door and push your key under."

"You can stay."

Simmons shakes his head. "No, I'm gonna go. I'll text you tomorrow." 

"Uh-huh. Nice night." 

"Okay, Kai. Good night."

She squints to seem him clearer, but he's making his way out already and she's finally drifting off. 

In the morning, she finds her house key slid under the door and a little message already on her phone.

 **simmons:** You didn't ruin anything, I had a good time. Hope you're rested up. 

She groans and flops onto the couch, trying to smother herself with a pillow. "Kaikaina, you are so incredibly _fucked_."

 

 

 

Neither of them really ever says out loud that they're dating. Kai kind of suspects that's what's happening the first time he cooks for her, which sort of feels like he's offering to fuck her, if nothing else. They make out lavishly on the sofa for fifteen minutes before she carefully asks him if he would like her to blow him.

"Yes," he says quickly, and Kai grins, getting down between his knees in front of the couch and unbuttoning his jeans. It's a slow and deliberate sort of thing, and she's always liked doing it for the guys she liked the most. The ones she thought she might date, if her circumstances were different. He's a good size in her hand, and he makes all the best noises when she finally gets her mouth around him. When he tells her he's close, she just keeps going, and she swallows when he comes, which isn't the greatest sensation, she won't lie, but she hates it when they come on her face. 

"You wanna finger me?" she asks, getting up in his lap and kissing him. He groans into her mouth, hands slipping under her skirt. He has the most awkward fingers -- they fumble and grasp even though they know where to go, like every time is kind of like his first. 

"I wanna go down on you," he admits, like he's wanted to say it for ages and ages. Kai raises an eyebrow and nods, laying back on the couch. Simmons gets her skirt up and pushes her underwear down, pressing his mouth against her quickly. And for all that he plays down his experience and talks about being a weird, awkward dude in bed -- he's really, _really_ good at eating her out.

Like, _really_ good. 

It's like the kind of orgasm she'd give herself, maybe not as good, but close. He has two fingers in her as she comes and she clenches around him, her mouth falling open, a shuddering, careless noise tumbling out. "Holy shit."

"Was it okay?"

"Holy _shit_."

"So it was okay."

She kicks him gently with her heel and pulls him back up so they can fucking _make out_ some more and maybe try that again because _fuck._

 

 

 

A couple months into it, she asks Simmons if they can do this birthday party, because the caterer the family wanted fell through last minute. It's just him and Sarge who show up, and maybe she definitely miscalculated how many people they were going to be feeding. 

"You said, like, _twenty_!" he hisses at her, trying to get more salmon into the oven.

"I got confused, I'm sorry!"

"I need you to get out of here," he snaps, pointing to the door of the kitchen. It's mean and it's in the moment -- but it's _mean_ and he knows it, right away. And it's too late to take it back, -- Sarge is coming in with the cream puffs they're doing for dessert and Kai's already out the door, getting out there to do her fucking job because she's a fucking professional who made the mistake of asking her boyfriend to help her when she knew this would just end in _shit_ because what else was it supposed to do?

Sometimes she acts a little like her brother, because he basically raised her and there was no way she was getting out of that one without at least a few hangups. 

If anyone at the party notices the lag in food, they don't say anything, mostly because Sarge and Simmons are good at what they do, and when they say they're gonna deliver, they fucking deliver. Kai watches nervously as everyone eats, as they cut cake and hand out cream puffs. 

"Good work, Kai." Her boss is suddenly standing behind her and Kai didn't even know she was _there._ She shrieks, a little, and the woman laughs. "I'm sorry, hon. I texted you."

"Oh, _shit_. I mean. Shoot. Sorry."

"No worries. You did good with these guys." She points to Sarge and Simmons who are passing out the last bit of dessert and starting to clean up. "Where'd you find them?"

"Um. My brother works for them. And I'm kinda dating that one." She points to Simmons who is looking very tired and not at her. Her boss raises an eyebrow. "I know it's not professional, and I'm _so sorry_ , but they were all I could think of at the last minute and--"

"Don't apologize to me for doing your job. You had a resource and you used it. I'm impressed. You did quality work here today. I'll remember this." She nods her head toward Sarge as he walks by and gives him a quick thanks before heading out. Sarge stops and looks at Kai, raising an eyebrow. 

"What?" she snaps. She and Sarge have always bickered, ever since they met. He thinks she's a succubus, she thinks he's a fascist. These are both incredibly inaccurate interpretations of one another, but it works for them. "Ugh. Fine. _Thank you._ "

"Oh no, miss priss. Thank _you._ " His face softens, though, and he hands her a full bottle of wine. "You go easy on Simmons, alright? He's got a fragile personality." Kai snorts and Sarge goes right back to snarking at her. "If you ain't gonna take this, then give it back--"

"I will," she says quickly, grabbing it and tucking it under her arm. Sarge shakes his head and goes back into the kitchen. The hotel workers are starting to break down the tables, wadding up the tablecloths and putting wine glasses into bins. Kai sits down in one of the chairs and watches them work, surprised when someone puts a cream puff on a plate in front of her.

Simmons sits down next to her, looking sorry and sheepish. "Hi."

"Hi."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." 

"You should be," she mutters, biting into the cream puff. It's fucking delicious and she wishes it wasn't. "I'm sorry I didn't make sure you guys were prepared. It was unprofessional."

"It happens." He reaches out and takes her hand. "Also I rode here with Sarge and he left."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah, so we need to make up, like, now, because I need you to give me a ride." He's grinning like a goofball when he says this, and she takes the rest of the cream puff and shoves it delicately against his mouth, leaning forward and kissing him through it, probably grossing out everyone within a ten mile radius.

 

 

 

 **grif:** i can't believe ur fucking simmons  
 **kai:** excuse u we're dating  
 **grif:** oh my god  
 **kai:** i tried to tell u but u wouldn't answer me  
 **grif:** so ur not fucking  
 **kai:** orgasms are being had dex get over it  
 **grif:** hate u

 

 

 

"What's up with Grifs and not having cars?" Tucker is fucking around with his phone, plugging it into his charger and turning up the music. "Like, are you guys morally opposed to driving?"

"Yes," Kai says, very seriously. "It's against our religion that we haven't told you or Simmons about because we're grooming you for the ritualistic sacrifice. I see Grif is fattening you up nicely."

"You're weird."

Kai rolls her eyes. "I _have_ a car, dumbass. It's just _too_ easy to talk you into giving me a ride." Tucker scowls and she gives in. "I don't know, mom never had a car, I always lived right next to campus. Grif spent a bunch of time in Europe dicking around on trains. Also you're _welcome_ , by the way, for getting a decorator for you guys at _such_ a good deal."

"I already thanked you," Tucker mutters. "That's what the fucking expensive ass dinner last night was all about." Kai laughs and pops her gum, checking her texts before sliding her phone back into her purse. "But, yeah, okay. _Thank you._ "

All the restaurant stuff's been going pretty well. Kai got a few people she knows through the group to help them out with some design and remodeling, but Tucker turns out to be fairly competent in the places where Grif and Simmons are not. Like with money and making sure they don't get screwed by contractors. He and Kai turn out to be a sort of unstoppable force of Get Shit Done, teaming up a few times a week to make sure everything doesn't completely explode in their faces. 

"You and Simmons are doing pretty good," Tucker says, looking over at her. 

"He's okay. For a dork."

"He's _such_ a dork, oh my God."

"He's a cute dork," she reasons. Tucker laughs and takes a left into the street behind the restaurant. "But, yeah. It's good for us right now."

"Well I'm glad you're happy."

"I'm glad you're so willing to go right to the slaughter," she deadpans.

Tucker rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I changed my mind, you're all a bunch of dorks."

 

 

 

"Pick one."

"Simmons, I don't know what they mean."

"Just _pick._ Blood orange or grapefruit."

"Blood orange. It sounds metal as fuck." Simmons laughs and puts a card reading _blood orange custard_ on the mock-up menu. Kai bends down and puts her cheek on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. "You're paying more attention to this than me and I'm kind of thinking about throwing a fit about it."

"Five minutes."

"Four." She presses her lips to the back of his neck and gently drags her nails across his scalp, grinning when he shivers. 

"Fuck. Okay." He turns and picks her up, tossing her over his shoulder as she screeches happily, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it onto the floor. He lays her on the bed, kissing her stomach and over her chest, still fumbling and silly and awkward and she thinks it'll probably always be this way and she will always, _always_ like it. 

Sometimes it just ends like this -- her hand wrapped around him, his fingers gently getting her off, murmuring silly, important things into her ear because everything silly is important when you feel this way about someone. Kai likes the quiet between them when he comes, gets up to get a washcloth and clean her off. He kisses her forehead, strokes her shoulders. It's barely noon, the end of a hectic weekend for everyone. Simmons falls asleep and Kai gets up and puts on a shirt, covering him with the comforter before going into the kitchen.

 **grif:** thanks for helping this weekend  
 **kai:** whatever loser  
 **grif:** i'm trying to have a moment w/ u  
 **kai:** yeah i get it. love u too or whatever  
 **grif:** ur a dick

She rolls her eyes and starts making some coffee, picking up her phone when it buzzes again.

 **grif:** is simmons ur forever person?  
 **kai:** where did u hear that?  
 **grif:** caboose

Kai frowns at the words, not really sure where they came from or what they mean. She just understands they're important, especially important if Caboose said them because Kai's only met him a couple times, but the things he says matter, and the way he and that girl Sheila look at one another kind of reminds Kai of the way people look at stars. 

**kai:** maybe. i think so. i don't know.  
 **grif:** it's okay. when u know, u know


End file.
